


Tease

by ShibaScarf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibaScarf/pseuds/ShibaScarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving blowjobs was an art to Booster, and one he took pride in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic! Be gentle. U-U

There were a lot of ways Booster had spent his Friday evenings.  Going to a club, for example, or seeing a movie at the cheap theater down the street.  This Friday night, he was stretched out on the couch, being spooned by Ted, and watching reruns of  _Cheers_.  He literally couldn’t imagine anything better.

Ted was radiating heat underneath the blanket, such that Booster felt so comfortably snug that his eyelids were getting heavy.  He sighed happily, wriggling backwards into Ted and feeling completely at ease.  Ted, in return, absentmindedly ran his fingers through Booster’s hair.  Heavenly.

Another episode began playing on the television, which prompted Ted to begin singing along with the opening, slightly out of tune.  Booster groaned and reached an hand backward to cover Ted’s mouth.

“Shut up,” he said, teasingly.  “The neighbors are gonna complain.”

Ted responded with what sounded like a muffled “no, you shut up” from beneath Booster’s hand and pulled his own hand down from Booster’s hair to cover up Booster’s mouth as well.

Quickly, Booster withdrew his hand and grabbed Ted’s wrist, keeping it in front of his face.  

“Booster, what-” Ted started to ask, but Booster cut him off by taking Ted’s index finger into his mouth and sucking on it gently.  Ted shivered, words stopping almost instantly.

Booster could feel the rough grooves of Ted’s fingerprint on his tongue, along with the faint taste of soy sauce from the take-out they had eaten earlier.  He swirled his tongue around Ted’s finger and was pleased to hear Ted moan softly in response.

“God, your mouth,” Ted said softly.  Booster hummed in appreciation, turning his attention back to the television where Norm had just entered the bar to a chorus of greetings.  He continued sucking on Ted’s finger, distantly aware that Ted was growing hard against him.

For a moment, Ted’s finger slipped wetly from his mouth.  Booster allowed Ted to trace the lines of his lips, shuddering at the sensation and inadvertently leaning further backwards against Ted’s arousal.  Then Booster had two of Ted’s fingers in his mouth and could feel them sliding, slick and warm, against his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

“Turn around,” Ted begged.  “Let me see you.”

Though there wasn’t much room on the couch, Booster obediently rolled over (briefly taking his mouth off Ted to do so).  Continuing to suck on Ted’s fingers, he was now close enough to Ted that he could almost count his eyelashes.  Ted was flushed, mouth partly open and pink up to the tips of his ears.  His pupils, Booster noted with amusement, were very, very dilated.  

“You are such an evil tease,” Ted moaned.  “Blow me?”

Booster rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and hummed thoughtfully in mock indecision.

“Booster,” Ted hissed.  “Please.”

“Well, since you’re asking nicely,” Booster said with a snicker.  He rolled off the couch and sat back on his heels as Ted struggled into a sitting position and dropped his pants down to his ankles.  He started to reach for his boxer-briefs, but Booster shook his head and shooed Ted’s hands away.  He wasn’t done being a tease just yet.

Booster ran his hands gently across Ted’s thighs and leaned in close to drag his tongue lightly across the skin just above Ted’s waistband.  His hands slid backwards to squeeze Ted’s ass.  Ted’s hips bucked a little, and Booster lowered his head to nuzzle at his erection through his underwear.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Booster said, propping his head up with one hand and looking up at Ted with a cheeky grin while running a finger up and down Ted’s dick.

“Ditto,” Ted growled, looking a delicious combination of turned on and frustrated.  “But you look better when your mouth is on my dick, so if we could hurry it up with that part?  Please?”

“Gosh, I dunno,” Booster said, now slowly grinding his palm against Ted and maintaining eye contact all the while.  “It might be more fun to just tease you like this until you cum in your underwear.”  Ted’s breath hitched, and Booster laughed again.  “I could probably manage that, don’t you think?” he asked, dropping light kisses on Ted’s hipbones.  

“Fuck,” Ted groaned.  His hands clutched uselessly at the couch cushions.  

“Take these off,” Booster said, tapping at the waistband of Ted’s boxer-briefs.  Ted scrambled to do so, sighing in relief.  His cock was now free and resting, hard as hell, against his belly.  “Don’t get too excited,” Booster chided him.  “I’m not done having fun with you yet.”

Ignoring Ted’s grumbles of impatience, Booster slowly pumped Ted’s cock with one hand, appreciating the contrast of soft skin and hard, swollen tissue.  He ran his tongue up the length, stopping just shy of the top of the head and smirking when Ted whined a tiny bit in response.  Then Booster moved downward, still slowly stroking, to teasingly squeeze Ted’s balls with his other hand.  

“Please?” Ted said, looking down at Booster with big, pleading eyes.

“Please.... what, exactly?” Booster laughed, left hand moving back up to thumb Ted’s hipbone while he began to stroke faster with his right.

“Please put your mouth on my cock,” Ted said, with no small amount of effort.

“Well, if you put it like that,” Booster said, nodding.  He leaned forward, taking in Ted’s anticipatory bated breath, and slowly circled his tongue around the head of Ted’s dick.  He was only just barely stopping short of taking the head into his mouth.  Ted looked both miserable and hypnotized at the sight.  Booster licked up the small drop of precum that was beginning to ooze out, looked up at Ted, winked, and said flippantly: “What the hell, you’ve been good,” before suddenly taking as much of Ted’s cock into his mouth as he could.

“Fuck,” Ted hissed, actually going limp instead of tensing up.  “God, fuck, yes.”

Booster suppressed a laugh (because it was an established rule between the two of them that it was Rude to Laugh with Dick in your Mouth) and focused on the task at hand.  Giving blowjobs was an art to Booster, and one he took pride in.  He bobbed up and down on Ted’s cock with practiced rhythm, sometimes breaking off to trail kisses down the shaft or to flick his tongue across Ted’s slit.  Ted’s dick was now slick and wet with saliva, sliding all the way to the back of Booster’s throat with little resistance.  

Booster raised his eyes to look at Ted, whose head was lolling backward in ecstasy.  Ted had this face that he always made during blowjobs- like he was undergoing a religious epiphany.  Eyes closed, but brow slightly furrowed.  Mouth slightly open, with a hint of a smile at the corners.  Gorgeous.

“Happy?” Booster asked, coming up for a deep breath and squeezing Ted’s thigh affectionately.  Ted opened his eyes slowly and smiled, blissful.

“So, so happy,” he murmured, stroking Booster’s hair.  “So worth it.”

“Me or the blowjob?” Booster said wryly, and then cut off Ted’s answer by going back to work.  

Ted’s hand was still tangled up in Booster’s hair, and he began guiding Booster’s pace, urging him to go slightly faster than before.  This, combined with the way Ted’s thighs were tensing, told Booster that climax wasn’t far off.  Booster redoubled his efforts, tightening his mouth to create as much suction as he could while focusing on that one spot just below the head that drove Ted wild.

“Booster,” Ted gasped quietly.  “I can’t, Boost--  I’m gonna...”

He came with a shuddered breath, and Booster did his best to swallow his cum down without gagging on the taste.  This was the one part of his blowjob game that needed practice.  He licked Ted clean and climbed up onto the couch, letting Ted shove one hand into his pants (no underwear) and wrap one hand around his leaking cock.

“Jesus, Booster,” Ted said, still dazed.  “I always forget how much sucking me off turns you on.”  Booster whined in response, bucked against Ted’s hand once or twice, and then quickly reached his own climax.

They slumped together against the couch and caught their breaths.  Ted idly grabbed the remote and flipped through the tv guide while Booster excused himself and went to the bathroom to clean up.  When he returned, Ted was lying down again, the television channel changed to another station.

“ _Wizard of Oz_  is running in five minutes,” he offered, and Booster wriggled back under the covers, this time behind Ted.  

“I love Fridays,” he said happily, and Ted chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at shibascarf.tumblr.com


End file.
